A Daring Game Of Truth
by princessplatinum
Summary: the puffs and ruffs are playing a game of truth or dare. But, i'm in charge. Review and give me dares and questions so the puffs and ruffs can do them during the story. Hopefully they'll survive, most likely they'll go insane by the end though...
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey guys, sorry about not posting the stories I keep saying I'm gonna post, writer's block and school you know?

Momoko: why are we here?

Me: I'll tell you as soon as everyone's here.

Miyako: who are we waiting for?

Me: can't tell

Miyako: why not?

Me: because if I do, Kaoru will most likely kill me 'cause you guys hate who I invited.

Kaoru: who did you invite?

Me: can't say

Kaoru: (stands up) plat, (grabs the collar of my black skull tee) just who is coming

Me: I can't tell

Kaoru: tell me!

Me: Fine! I-

Brick: hey!

(ruffs walk over, puffs and ruffs glare at each other then at me)

Puffs & Ruffs: YOU INVITED THEM?

Me: I had too. It wouldn't be a PPGZ and RRBZ truth or dare fic without all six of you

Kaoru: (lets me go) A TRUTH OR DARE FIC? You dragged me here to play truth or dare?

Me: first, it was crown172 who kept asking me to make a chap of 'Someone save me' where you guys play truth or dare. So instead of a chap, I decided to make a story so I could torture you guys more.

Momoko: why?

Me:'cause I like to torture people.

Boomer: how come?

Me: I was tortured everyday in elementary by almost all my classmates just for fun. So, I got my revenge and the kids didn't bother me much after that. And I liked getting my revenge so I never went back being a sweet and innocent third grader, instead I turned into a deadly tomboy that is confused for an emo.

Puffs & Ruffs: (silent)

Me: okay, since this is the first chap, none of my reviewers have given me anything to ask or dare you guys to do.

Puffs & Ruffs: (relieved)

Me: but that doesn't mean your safe. This is only chap 1, that means there is a lot of pain and surprises to go through before we reach the end.

Puffs & Ruffs: (gulp)

Me: okay, people. If you want this story to continue, you'll have to give me dares and questions for the puffs & ruffs to do. They're willing to do anything at all

Puffs & Ruffs: NO WE AREN'T!

Me: c ya latr


	2. Chapter 2

Me: okay, chap two!

Momoko: did anyone review?

Me: yes.

Brick: how many?

Me: a bunch of reviewer questions and dares, then there's my dare, a bunch of dares and questions from PPG-Zaddictedfiend…

Kaoru: how many?

Me: uhh… well…

Puffs & Ruffs: HOW MANY?

Me: THERE'S ABOUT 12 DIFFERENT REVIEWS!

Puffs & Ruffs: (gulp)

Me: okay, first we're gonna do greenclove55's question. Okay, Miyako

Miyako: yes?

Me: greenclove55 wants to know if you still like takki-chan

Miyako: uhh… well, (fidgeting fingers and blushing) a little

Boomer: (blood drains from his face)

Miyako: but he has a girlfriend

Me: oh, okay. Next, this is from twilight rose. Oh, dear lord no.

Kaoru: what?

Me: uhh… twilight rose said 'dare the ppgz to kiss the rrbz! X)'

Puffs: what?

Me: (chuckles nervously)

Ruffs: uh oh (gulps)

Me: I'll turn away (turns away for about 10 seconds then turns back)

Momoko, Miyako, Brick& Boomer: (blushing harshly)

Kaoru: (eyes closed, hands behind Butch's head, blushing harshly, still kissing him!)

Butch: (blushing harshly, eyes half closed)

Me: KAORU! (go over and try to pull her away)

What's left of the puffs and ruffs: (grab and pull on her arms)

Me: (pulling on her back)

(30 seconds later)

Kaoru: (let's go for air and flies backwards with us)

Butch: (still blushing) what just happened?

Brick: Kaoru just gave you the longest kiss in the history of ppgz and rrbz kissing

Butch: how long?

Boomer: almost forty seconds!

Butch: whoa.

Kaoru: what did I just do?

Me: you sorta zoned out for a few seconds. Well, let's get back to the story. Next is a question for Kaoru.

Kaoru: Man…

Me: Maroon 5 lover wants to know why you wouldn't stop blowing a kiss to Butch until you were told to stop

Kaoru: WHAT? I'm gonna kill 'em!

Me: and they said if you try to maul them, they'll just let Butch loose on you.

Kaoru: (gulp) okay. (slightly blushing) OKAY FINE! I admit I had a small crush on him.

Butch: oh, really?(smirking)

Kaoru: I said HAD. HAD, as in NOT ANYMORE

Butch: yeah, whatever you say.

Me: This next one is for Kaoru, too. Today is just not your day is it?

Kaoru: just shut up and read the review.

Me: fine. KaoruChanTho wants to know if you find yourself attracted to girls.

Kaoru: HUH? HELL NO! I'm f***ing straight!

Me: didn't need to swear. Next is StarRainer101… oh, my god…

Momoko: what's wrong? (puffs walk over and read the reiview)

Kaoru: HELL NO!

Miyako: NO WAY!

Momoko: I'M NOT DOING THAT!

Me: okay, lets just do the last one! We can agree on that one, right?

Puffs: yeah.

Me: okay, StarRainer101 want the PPGZ to dress as their favorite female singers. Okay, girls. The dressing room is down the hall. HEY, STAR!

(StarRainer101 walks in)

StarRainer101: yea :) *thinking: wow this should be a movie XD*

Me: Could you show the girls to the dressing room?

(StarRainer101 leads the ppgz to the dressing room)

Me: (smirks evilly)

Brick: okay, why are you smirking?

Me: Star reviewed more that once. The first one had dares for the puffs. And the second one…

Boomer: Had dares for us?

Me: yep. And you're not gonna like 'em. K, the first one is for Boomer.

Boomer: (Gulp)

Me: Come here.

Boomer: (Gets up, shaking, and walks over to me)

Me: (whispering in his ear)

Boomer: (Gulps and starts to sweat)

Me: Good luck! (pushes Boomer back towards Butch and Brick)

Butch: so, what's the dare?

Boomer: (shaking) sorry bro! (punches Butch in the jaw)

Butch: (wipes away blood from his mouth then stands up) (yelling) what the hell! (punches Boomer in the gut) what is wrong with you Boom?

Boomer: (Gripping his stomach) Oww… (stands back up) Sorry! (Kicks butch in the groin)

Butch: AHH! (Bends over in pain)

Boomer: (grabs Butch's shoulders and throws him into the wall)

Butch: (groaning in pain)

Me: okay, that's enough. Boom, you won the dare.

Butch: What was the dare?

Me: oh, yeah. StarRainer101 said: dare boomer to be a MAN for 'once' and FIGHT BUTCH!

Butch: I'm gonna kill her…

Me: okay, hey P.A.F.!

PPG-Zaddictedfiend: Yeah?

Me: could you help me carry Butch back to his seat? I'm afraid if Brick and Boomer carry him, he'll kill Boomer in a heartbeat.

Boomer: (whimpers)

PPG-Zaddictedfiend: sure.

(AFTER BUTCH IS BACK IN HIS SEAT)

Butch: (Groaning) I never knew boom could kick that HARD.

Me: okay, we can't do the other dares till the girls get back. So we better do the rest of the questions. Okay, next, star wants to know which of you is the fattest?

Boomer: Brick by far

Brick: Hey!

Boomer: Dude, Blossom is your counterpart. You eat as many sweets as she does.

Me: Boomer, how 'bout you shut up before you get killed by your own brothers? Okay, last question, what is the most disgusting thing you've ever eaten?

Brick: I ate a handful of mud full with worms and maggots.

Me: why?

Brick: some jerk named Ace force-fed me it.

Me: oh.

Boomer: I once swallowed a silver pocket watch.

Me: did you have to go to the hospital?

Boomer: no, Brick gave me himelick, and when part of the chain came up, Butch pulled it out.

Me: (grabs throat, shutters) o-okay

Butch: I drank raw blended egg once

Me: huh?

Butch: it was early in the morning and I thought it was orange juice.

Brick: after I told him I was making an omlette

Me: okay. HEY, STAR! ARE THE PUFFS DONE YET?

(star and the puffs walk in)

Miyako: (dressed as Taylor Swift)

Momoko: (dressed as Rihanna)

Kaoru: (dressed as Avril Lavigne)

Me: okay, the girls won their dare.

Boomer: what was it?

StarRainer101: I said: ppg has to dress like their fav singer

Me: okay, girls, you can sit down. By the way, what too so long?

Miyako: Kaoru was looking for a pair of pants

Kaoru: you guys know I hate skirts.

Me: and dresses. Same here. Okay, lets do three more and save the rest for chap. 3 cause I'm almost on page 8. Okay, Josephine Dark says: I dare Brick to steal Blossoms candy :D

Momoko: (glaring) don't you dare!

Brick: fine I won't.

(momoko turns away then brick runs to find momoko's candy)

Momoko: hey! (runs after him)

Me: okay, crown172 dares Miyako to give Boomer a big hug

Miyako: okay! (gives boomer a hug)

Boomer: (while miyako is hugging him) (his face is bright red)

Me: alright, last one. crown172 dares Kaoru to throw bananas at Butch

Kaoru: finally, something I can have fun with.

PPG-Zaddictedfiend: (hands Kaoru a box of bananas)

Butch: (starts to run)

Kaoru: (throws a banana at Butch's back causing him to fall over) bull's eye! (keeps throwing bananas at butch)

Me: okay, I guess this chapter's over. Sorry to the ones I didn't do, I'll try to put them in my future chaps.

Brick: (carrying a big bag of candy, running away) DON'T KILL ME, MOMOKO!

Momoko: (chasing after Brick) GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T!

Me: okay, give me more reviews and I'll make longer chaps. Latr.


End file.
